


Нисхождение

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Втроём лучше, чем поодиночке. Кажется, это единственное, что по-настоящему сшивает их в единое целое без анестезии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается песня Nirvana - Lounge act. Идея навеяна старыми комиксами, а также песней «Нисхождение» («Агата Кристи», «Слот»)

Как только Клинт Бартон переступает порог квартиры, всё наконец становится ясно.

С того дня, как Таша переехала к Мэтту, прошло больше трёх месяцев. Она казалась ему подобранной бездомной кошкой — спокойной, уютной, ласковой с ним и крайне подозрительной и недоверчивой со всеми посторонними. Её пульс учащался редко: или при звонке телефона, или в лихорадочном кошмарном сне. Всё заканчивалось, как только Таша поднимала трубку или просыпалась от поцелуя Мэтта.

Сейчас она стоит в коридоре, шуршит наброшенной на влажную кожу рубашкой, с её волос на пол капают тяжёлые гулкие капли — и сердце отбивает в груди стаккато. Будто у девочки, которая спасалась от маньяка, спряталась в тёмном тупике, обернулась и увидела того, от кого убегала.

— Неожиданно, — хмыкает Бартон в сторону полуголого Мэтта. 

Он отворачивается. Проходит в квартиру Мёрдока, словно его долго звали в гости, словно это не рабочий визит. Даже не вытирает ноги в громких тяжёлых берцах. За ним тянется шлейф из запахов табака, крови, виски, кожи, пороха и металла. Смесь ароматов, которая моментально описывает личность.

Клинт останавливается рядом с Ташей.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спрашивает она холодным тоном, и Мэтт слышит, как она отступает на шаг. Бартон переходит на почти беззвучный шёпот.

— Коулсон не хочет разбивать нашу команду. Отряд «Дельта» — всё ещё лучшее, что случалось в Щ.И.Т.е. Дела как раз в Адской кухне. Я говорил, что справлюсь один, но не справился.

— Зрение подвело?

Шершавая ладонь плотно ложится на обои. Мэтт слышит, как Таша прижимается спиной к стене и сглатывает.

— Фил хотел информации. Я перестарался. Её стало не у кого брать.

Голос у Бартона уверенный и дерзкий; сердце бьётся тяжело и чуть учащённо, но не взволнованно, а будто...игриво.

— Отпуск закончился, Нат, — уже громче рубит Клинт коротко и по-хозяйски, и это чужое, набатно гремящее имя вдруг будит Мэтта, выводит из оцепенения.

— Не надо позволять себе лишнего, — говорит он гостю, вежливо, как будто отвечая обнаглевшему обвинителю. — Это не твоя квартира.

— А это не твоя женщина, — невозмутимо отвечает Клинт.

Он отлипает от стены. Подходит к Мэтту беззастенчиво близко. Дышит почти в лицо кровью и табаком. Молчит — должно быть, разглядывает.  
Под скрипучей курткой и поганой дешёвой футболкой из грубого трикотажа у Бартона трутся бинты. Странный звук, едва пойманный Мэттом раньше, похож на работу слухового аппарата.

Потом Мэтт отчётливо слышит, как у Клинта на губах лопается корочка запёкшейся крови, и он смеётся.

— Чёрт возьми, Нат, серьёзно? Уйти от глухого к слепому? У тебя отличное чувство юмора. Короче, позвони начальству. Перестань прятаться. Нам снова придётся работать вместе.

***

Таша убегает от разговора легко и элегантно — когда Бартон с чеканным грохотом спускается по лестнице в подъезде, она уже набирает номер, стрекоча телефонными кнопками. Она звонит Филу Коулсону, который сообщает ей время и просит за чем-то проследить в порту, не привлекая внимания. Молча собирается, влезая в джинсы и майку, набрасывает кожанку, достаёт и смазывает пистолет. Мэтт несколько раз пытается заговорить с ней о Бартоне, но она только монотонно уверяет, что всё давно кончено и она не хочет к этому возвращаться. Что это просто работа.  
На пороге Таша не выдерживает очередной беспокойной попытки завести беседу.

— Послушай, — говорит она, и тонкие пальцы касаются щеки Мэтта. — Больше ничего не будет. Бартон — пройденный этап. Не спрашивай меня о нём больше. Слезших наркоманов не принято расспрашивать, как и почему они кололись.

Когда Таша уходит, от неё пахнет почти как от Бартона, и внутри у Мэтта вдруг что-то скрежещет.

***

Меньше чем через пятнадцать минут Мэтт слышит: пройденный этап жизни Таши возвращается. Тяжело ступает по лестнице, неся с собой ещё более отчётливый запах алкоголя. Видимо, где-то выжидал, пока она уйдёт.

Мэтт сидит на диване, запрокинув голову, и не собирается открывать Бартону. 

Тот сначала звонит, потом стучит, потом, тяжело дыша, колотит в дверь. Его пульс расходится почти зло, как во время хорошей тренировки.

— Открой, — говорит он. — Открой, Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок, иначе я выломаю дверь ко всем чертям. Мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Мэтт мысленно считает до десяти, воображая пьяное выяснение отношений с бывшим Таши. Выдыхает, хрустя пальцами. Поднимается и идёт к дрожащей двери. Поворачивает замок, собираясь с мыслями и прокручивая реплики.

Бартон сразу вваливается в квартиру, слишком хорошо координируя движения для того, кто пахнет дешёвым баром для байкеров. Он стаскивает куртку и вешает её на крючок без лишних слов, даёт понять: разговор будет долгим. Разворачивается к Мэтту.

Кажется, если щёлкнуть зажигалкой, воздух между ними вспыхнет пламенем.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — ровно и хладнокровно спрашивает Мэтт.

Бартон не торопится отвечать. Проходит в гостиную. Берцы мнут ковёр, и кожаный диван скрипит под весом Бартона.

— Я всё о тебе знаю, — заявляет он, небрежно забрасывая ногу на ногу. Одна штанина джинсов чиркает о другую.

— Я тоже о тебе многое слышал, — отзывается Мэтт.

Он идёт к холодильнику, наливает себе виски, отвечая хамством на хамство — гостя угощать никто не собирается.

— Адвокат в белой рубашечке, — продолжает Клинт, пока лёд со звоном обрушивается в стакан. — Закончил Колумбийский с отличием. Частная практика. Большое наследство. Куда ты влез, парень? С кем связался?

Мэтт делает глоток виски и молчит.

Он действительно многое слышал о Бартоне, но только как о напарнике Таши и агенте. Она никогда не говорила о нём как о бывшем, не упоминала их отношений, говорила подчёркнуто ровно. Только иногда её прорывало, и она в забытьи благодарила Мэтта за то, что он «совсем другой».

— Что ты знаешь о ней? Как ты можешь её понять? — философствует Бартон, растекаясь по дивану в гостиной. — Уберись из её жизни, пока не поздно. Нет, не так. Заставь её убраться из своей. Нат сойдёт с ума с хорошим мальчиком вроде тебя. 

— Между вами всё кончено, — спокойно напоминает Мэтт, стараясь сделать вид, что всё знает. Но искренность Бартона обескураживает и заставляет насторожиться.

— Готов поспорить, что ты не знаком с её демонами. Ещё ни одного не встречал. У нас поганая работа. Такие, вроде тебя — временная мера. Вы ни хрена не можете понять нас. Я тоже пробовал, но мне всё равно нужна она.

Бартон шуршит сигаретной фольгой, медлит — и вдруг всё-таки решает, что курить в чужой гостиной не стоит. Оборачивается.

Мэтт одним глотком допивает виски. Медленно и задумчиво идёт к дивану.

— Ты знаешь об её прошлом? — спрашивает Бартон неожиданно зло, остро и устало. — Не всю эту телегу про балет и модельный бизнес? Знаешь, что ей снится? Да нихера ты не знаешь. Я по лицу вижу. Даже того, что у неё родинка на внутренней стороне бедра, почти…

Кулак Мэтта, сжавшись сам собой, точно врезается едва зажившими костяшками в челюсть Клинта, и запах крови окрашивает воздух с новой силой.

***

От слепого адвоката Клинт такой прыти не ожидал.

Когда он впервые увидел Мёрдока пару часов назад, тот показался ему лёгким соперником, с которым будет достаточно поговорить. Многочисленные шрамы Клинт неосторожно счёл за следы аварии или избиений. Респектабельно выглядящий слепой — заманчивая добыча для грабителей, шныряющих по улицам.

Но от первого же удара, внезапного и меткого, в глазах темнеет и хмель из головы выбивает напрочь. От второго Клинт, даже не успев сориентироваться, отлетает к столу, врезается в него спиной. Звуки стихают — слуховой аппарат свалился и куда-то отскочил.

Привычный вкус крови во рту заставляет собраться.

Мёрдок кидается на него с перекошенным лицом, удивительно точно обогнув диван — и Клинт бьёт ему под дых, едва вскинувшись с пола и встав на ноги. Со всей яростью сироты, у которого мальчик из приличной семьи зачем-то отбирает любимую и единственную сломанную игрушку. Адвокат сгибается, выдыхает, и Клинт готовится ударить ещё раз — но Мёрдок вдруг уходит от замаха, проскочив под рукой. Плавно и почти танцующе.  
Клинту кажется, что он слишком долго поворачивается — адвокат словно предугадывает удар, чует, что противник не будет защищаться и прятаться. Мёрдок не домашний спаниель, каким казался. Он — поджарый злой доберман.

Эти его шрамы — не шрамы жертвы. Это памятные метки бойца.

Клинт понимает это поздно, раскрывшись слишком наивно и поспешно. Адвокаты, оказывается, могут быть лучше снайперов в рукопашном бою. Мёрдок, будто не чувствует боли, валит его на пол после короткого обмена тумаками, пропустив ещё пару ударов, чтобы отвлечь. Он садится на Клинта, прижимает к полу, сплёвывает красную кровь на белый ковёр, и брызги горят на белой отутюженной рубашке.

В голове у Клинта мелькает мысль о том, что эту рубашку гладила Нат, и он, сцепив зубы, лезет за спрятанным в берце ножом. Не чтобы порезать — чтобы наконец его напугать, отдышаться, объяснить уже на равных, а не свысока с деланной бравадой. Мёрдок даёт ему схватить нож — но в следующий миг выкручивает кисть, со знанием. Так, чтобы точно не сломать, но обезоружить. Перед глазами пляшут тёмные пятна.

Мёрдок наклоняется, беззвучно и тяжело дышит так, что становится горячо щеке. Его запястье жёстко упирается в кадык Клинта, и он что-то тихо говорит, шевеля губами слишком близко, чтобы можно было что-то разобрать. Взгляд с неподвижными зрачками стеклянный, страшный, нечеловеческий, и кровь с разбитой губы капает Клинту на скулу.

— Я тебя не слышу.

Клинт выговаривает это хрипло, опуская руки, но подмечая, как можно схватить адвоката за грудки, если тот решит добивать лежачего.  
Мёрдок выпрямляется и убирает руку.

«Таша сама решит», — читает Клинт по губам.

После этого адвокат протягивает руку под диван, шарит там, возвращает Клинту слуховой аппарат и встаёт.

***

От Бартона сильно пахнет кровью, но он отказывается от помощи. Он гордо и самостоятельно бродит по квартире, находит аптечку и запирается в ванной.

Мэтт сидит на полу, промокает разбитую губу. С удивлением замечает, что рукав рубашки надорван у плеча. Раздражённо стаскивает её, комкает и швыряет в сторону.

Было не очень разумно кидаться с кулаками на выпившего раненого человека. К тому же глухого.

К тому же пребывающего в отчаянии.

В ванной шумит вода пополам со сдавленным хриплым матом. Бартон разматывает бинт, отлепляет от кожи промокшую повязку. Он возится там целую вечность, и совесть Мэтта очень хорошо его слышит. К тому моменту, как Бартон выбирается из ванны, виски налито уже в два стакана.  
Бартон не благодарит. Он пьёт до дна, крупными глотками, втягивает за щёку кусок льда, и он постукивает о зубы. Он пытается надеть футболку, но шипит и бросает на время эту затею.

— Пуля?

— Катана, — выплёвывает Бартон.

Он садится у стены, прислоняется к ней мокрым затылком, и в квартире повисает мерзкая «тишина», замусоренная посторонними шумами.  
Мэтт хочет расспросить Бартона. Объяснить ему что-то.

Но оба молчат до поворота ключа в замке. 

***

Этот придурок пытается разговаривать с ней словами.

Клинт цепенеет, когда видит, как Наташа входит в квартиру. Совершенно машинально, как будто механическая игрушка, у которой кончается завод, рассеянно шаря взглядом по стенам, не замечая ни двух полураздетых побитых идиотов, ни разгрома.

Она пытается положить ключи, но роняет их, и от звона Клинт ещё раз вздрагивает, вспоминая: у неё свои ключи от квартиры Мёрдока.

— Что случилось? — повторяет адвокат снова свой тупой вопрос, пока Нат стаскивает куртку, путаясь в рукавах.

У неё на чёрных джинсах — ржавые пятна, на коленях и ниже.

И она всё ещё не замечает ничего странного. 

Не замечает даже его, Клинта, сидящего в полуметре.

Да, Мёрдок никогда не видел её в таком состоянии.

— Там был ребёнок, — вдруг отвечает Нат, равнодушно и почти сонно. — Девочка лет девяти. Её привезли в фургоне и передавали якудзе. Или не якудзе. А потом появился старик в тёмных очках. Мне кажется, он был как ты, Мэтт. Уложил японцев.

Она переступает через ноги Клинта. Идёт к кухонной раковине. Так же на автомате открывает воду, истерически моет руки и пьёт из пригоршни.  
Клинт всё ещё молчит — он больше не знает ни своих прав, ни своих полномочий. Один раз он уже ошибся насчёт Мёрдока, и челюсть всё ещё ноет. А вот болевые точки Наташи он помнит, и сейчас, судя по всему, калёным железом прижгли одну из них.

Наташа распрямляется над раковиной. Проводит по лицу мокрыми руками. Мёрдок тащится к ней.

— Что он сделал? — тревожно спрашивает адвокат.

— Убил ребёнка, — коротко отвечает Нат. — И расчленил.

Мёрдок теряется и начинает нести какую-то хрень.

— Таша, это был не ребёнок. Это было...оружие. Чёрное Небо.

— Это был ребёнок.

— Таша… Таша, нет. Таша, успокойся.

Клинт морщится, как будто Мёрдок снова бьёт его в челюсть — адвокат гладит Нат по лицу и целует её. Он действительно не знаком с демонами Романовой.

— К чёрту, — бормочет он, делая шаг к парочке. — К чёрту.

Третий — не лишний, если только он знает, что делает.

***

Мэтт не понимает, что собирается делать Бартон, до последнего.

Он проклинает Стика и Руку, целуя Ташу — и чувствуя, что она совершенно не откликается, лишь рефлекторно приоткрывает рот. Он никогда не ощущал такого странного неживого оцепенения. 

Звук расстёгнутой молнии джинсов долетает до слуха Мэтта, как через мутную пелену.

Ладонь Клинта врывается между Ташей и Мэттом не воровато — нагло и грабительски. Он тянет узкие, пропахшие чужой кровью, джинсы вниз, грубо и торопливо, и следом по коже Таши шуршит кружево. Она не реагирует; Мэтт просто не успевает ничего сказать.

Он слышит, как пальцы Клинта, наспех смазанные слюной с примесью крови, пробираются между ног Таши. Она вздрагивает всем телом — и вдруг слабо, но одуряюще стонет Мэтту в губы. 

Это вдруг подстёгивает, тяжело бьёт в виски в такт скользкому горячему звуку. Мэтт хочет прерваться, что-то выкрикнуть, остановить начавшееся безумие, но ладонь Таши вдруг ложится на молнию его брюк и сжимается. Тело пронизывает насквозь током.

Её пульс учащается, и губы становятся живыми и жаркими. Мэтт целует её настойчивее, уловив это, проклинает себя — но кладёт свою ладонь поверх её пальцев. Бартон усмехается, коротко, нервно, но одобрительно. Снимает с неё джинсы и бельё, кидает на пол. Его рука скользит под Ташину майку, ложится на спину, заставляет прогнуться. Она послушна, как под гипнозом, и Мэтту приходится наклониться, потому что поцелуя она разрывать явно не хочет.

Бартон, звеня пряжкой расстёгнутого уже ремня, встаёт на колени. Его дыхание раздаётся между раздвинутых ног Таши, и стоны поцелуем уже не заглушить.

Снова хочется надавить Бартону на горло, только посильнее — но Таша нетерпеливо сдирает брюки с Мэтта.

Это грехопадение становится слишком стремительным, слишком сумасшедшим. Мэтт слышит каждое движение языка Бартона, чувствует, как вибрируют от приглушенных стонов губы Наташи на головке члена — и опирается обеими руками о мокрый железный край раковины. Стискивает его, и сбитые кулаки саднят.

Мэтт старается не представлять, что происходит, но картинка рисуется сама — почти вся, кроме лица третьего лишнего. Он слышит, как пальцы Бартона впиваются в ягодицы Таши, раздвигая их шире, как учащается его дыхание. Вспоминает широкое крепкое запястье с выпуклыми венами, напряжённый жёсткий пресс, перечёркнутый размочаленным бинтом поперёк. К горлу катит жгучая волна ревности, и пальцы сами забираются в волосы Таши. Мэтт проталкивается глубже, скользит по нёбу рывком, и она, встрепенувшись, с силой тянет носом воздух. 

Бартон наконец встаёт. Мэтт догадывается, что сейчас будет, стискивает зубы — и слушает, как под громыхание пряжки в плоть Таши входит другой мужчина. Медленно, но не нежно.

Она тягуче мычит, и губы соскальзывают с члена Мэтта при следующем движении, сменяясь ладонью. Он снова упускает момент прописать Бартону и прервать эту оргию, кое-как осознав, что в действиях Таши появляется осмысленность. 

Её стоны сливаются с назойливым звоном пряжки.

— Сними штаны, — шипит Мэтт, отталкиваясь от раковины.

Он слышит, как Бартон смеётся, и дужка снятого слухового аппарата проезжает по коротко стриженым волосам.

Пряжка продолжает звенеть.

***

Хорошо больше не слышать этих рваных ошалелых выдохов и ценных указаний.

Сейчас, когда их двое, Нат оживает быстрее. Она, конечно, не врубается, что происходит, но её это перезагружает, ей это нравится, и двигаться в ней всё проще и приятнее. Пока Мёрдок, разозлившись на него, снова хватается за рыжие волосы, бессознательно накручивая их на кулак, Клинт ведёт пальцами между ног Наташи, не останавливаясь, собирает всю смазку, которую может. Проникает между ягодиц.

Мёрдок вскидывает подбородок, приоткрывает рот, и Клинт прикусывает свою разбитую губу. Вряд ли адвокат таким занимался раньше, но…

Клинт выходит из Наташи резко. Переступает упавшие джинсы, оставляет на полу бельё. 

— Иди сюда, — бросает он то ли одуревшей Нат, то ли остолбеневшему Мёрдоку. 

Он тормозит. Стоит у раковины, как дурак, с торчащим членом, и пытается отдышаться.

Клинт кое-как поправляет плед на кожаном диване, падает на него и пристраивает Нат сверху, спиной к себе, теперь уже очень аккуратно. До его калечного слуха, кажется, даже доносится какой-то вздох, но это может быть иллюзией. Он даже пугается, что сделал ей больно, но Нат, всё ещё в дурмане, осторожно впускает его глубже, лаская себя рукой.

Когда Клинт уже надеется на то, что Мёрдок сдался, тот подходит. Вслушивается, стоя у дивана — и вдруг, крепко и криво сжав челюсти, присоединяется.

Внутри Нат становится слишком тесно. Это непривычно. Это разжигает ревность. Это почему-то пьянит. Мёрдок нависает над ними обоими со своим безжизненным взглядом восковой фигуры, в пару движений подстраивается под ритм. Клинт чувствует это злую синхронность и синхронную злость, смеётся и прикрывает глаза. Волосы Наташи щекочут левое плечо. Руки, скользя к груди Нат по её животу, задевают уродские выпуклые отметины на животе и груди Мёрдока.

У него ничуть не меньше шрамов, чем у самого Клинта. 

Нат окончательно приходит в себя неожиданно, когда оба начинают ускоряться. Её пальцы впиваются в бок Мёрдока, он что-то говорит — и она вдруг содрогается от истерического хохота, заставляя их замереть, едва ли не болезненно сжимая обоих в себе. Она смеётся в плечо адвокату, потом откидывается на Клинта — и Мёрдок, почти не раздумывая, склоняется и касается губами её шеи. 

Как только она перестаёт смеяться и расслабляется, оба продолжают её трахать — всё так же синхронно. В этой лихорадке Клинту вдруг кажется, что их члены на самом деле ничто не разделяет, и от этого он почему-то вздрагивает и тоже хочет захохотать.

Нат кончает первой, запуская цепную реакцию. Зубы Клинта впиваются в её правое плечо, которое он только что целовал; пальцы Мэтта оставляют красные следы над левой ключицей через несколько секунд. Он так припадает к губам Нат, что Клинт терпит это секунд пять, пока восстанавливается дыхание, а потом с силой спихивает на пол, сгружает на диван обмякшую раскрасневшуюся Наташу и идёт курить, по пути к пожарной лестнице нацепив на ухо аппарат и подобрав джинсы.

Она нормально дышит, не порывается никуда идти, ничего делать — и это хорошо. Надо не мешать ей.

Обо всём остальном думать не хочется.

***

Мёрдок выходит на крышу следом, застёгивая брюки. Облокачивается на парапет рядом.

Он вышел не поговорить, а подышать. Вид у него потерянный. Ничего от успешного юриста.

Клинт докуривает тоже молча. Потом глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух. Над Адской кухней гуляет прохладный весенний ветер.

— Ты откуда-то знаешь, что здесь происходит, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Мёрдоку. — Лучше признайся, откуда, и расскажи, что именно.

Адвокат молчит, неподвижно уставившись слепыми глазами в звёздную темноту. Потом трогает подсохшую губу.

— Я Сорвиголова, — вдруг очень тихо говорит он.

Смех, который давил на горло ещё там, на диване в гостиной, вырывается из горла Клинта хрипом. Он поворачивается к адвокату, хлопая ладонью по парапету.

— Человек без страха? Тот самый чудак, который не убивает даже последних подонков? Ты?

Мёрдок сдержанно кивает.

— Отбирать чужие жизни неправильно, — произносит он после длинной паузы, дождавшись, пока Клинт отсмеётся.

— Неправильно? А что, блядь, правильно? — болезненно весело спрашивает Клинт.

Ответа у Мёрдока нет, но лицо такое хмурое и строгое, что это внезапно бесит сильнее, чем соперничество. Клинт тянется к нему, хватает за колючий подбородок, всё ещё посмеиваясь, разворачивает к себе — и целует. Болезненно впивается губами в губы, чувствует привкус то ли его, то ли своей крови. Мёрдок почти безвольно податлив от неожиданности. Он пытается вдохнуть, и Клинт едва ли не насилует языком его рот, с весёлым отчаянием и удовольствием. Это кажется абсолютно безответным, пока чужой язык не скользит по сколотым зубам. Клинт сам делает вдох — и Мёрдок вдруг до крови прокусывает его нижнюю губу и делает шаг назад, утираясь тыльной стороной ладони.

Клинт присасывается к прокушенной губе и мелко смеётся уже Мёрдоку в спину.

— Как будто десять минут назад ты не кончал мне на бедро, — кидает он вслед, и адвокат-Сорвиголова передёргивает изодранными плечами.

Курить вторую подряд сигарету тошно и больно, но очень хочется. Вернувшись в квартиру, Клинт молча проходит в спальню, где уже беспробудно выключилась где-то между подушек Нат. Смотрит на Мёрдока, лежащего с ней рядом с открытыми глазами. Падает на кровать с другой стороны и, предвкушая разговоры о правильном и неправильном, снимает слуховой аппарат.

Он не засыпал рядом с кем-то живым четыре месяца.

***

Худшее пробуждение — не в собственной крови и бинтах.

Худшее пробуждение — скользнуть рукой по обнажённому телу спящей рядом Таши и наткнуться на чужую руку.

Мэтт прерывисто выдыхает, слепо распахивает ресницы, и вчерашний вечер, перевернувший жизнь с ног на голову, снова обрисовывается в памяти. Весь, за исключением лица Бартона. Единственное, что теперь знакомо Мэтту — это его губы. Жёсткие, искусанные, со вкусом табака, крови и Таши. От этого воспоминания хочется снова утереться.

Бартон мерно дышит, глубоко и спокойно, почти в унисон с Ташей. Так не дышат опасные двинутые люди, даже во сне, и это снова путает Мэтта. Он пытается представить лицо своего врага. Не может. Касается ладонью его щеки, и пальцы рассматривают скулы, многократно ломаный, но прилично выглядящий нос, едва различимые следы порезов, расчерчивающие кожу, короткую щетину на резковатом подбородке.

Едва Мэтт дотрагивается до бровей, Бартон сонно и лениво проговаривает:

— Глаза мне выдавить решил? Валяй.

Палец Мэтта проводит за ухом Бартона, по колючим, недавно коротко обстриженным, волосам, и он ничего не отвечает на выпад. Бесполезно — слуховой аппарат снят.

Лежать на кровати становится невыносимо. Мэтт отдёргивает руку, хорошо представив Бартона, и встаёт. Воображение само дорисовывает холодные и насмешливые глаза, голубые или серые. Внешность наконец сплетается с запахами, с ударами, с кожаной курткой, со шрамами и бинтами. Вчерашнее безумие — с фразой про наркоманов.

Мэтта колет отчётливое: это действительно не его женщина. Не Мёрдока. Тот, кто лежит рядом с ней — под стать Таше. Их связывает что-то за гранью понимания Мэтта.

— Свари нам кофе, Сорвиголова, — летит ему в спину очередное ленное замечание.

Борясь с желанием ударить ни в чём не повинную кофемашину, Мэтт вспоминает ночной поцелуй на крыше и тревожит затянувшуюся губу снова.  
Этому ненормальному агенту нечего терять, кроме Таши. При случае он продаст Мэтта за тридцать сребреников. Или за двадцать девять и в рассрочку.

***

Они в расчёте.

Клинт с каждым днём понимает это всё лучше и лучше, и количество выкуренных сигарет растёт, и слуховой аппарат чаще ложится на тумбочку.  
Клинт не уходит из квартиры — а к отряду «Дельта» прирастает нелепый довесок в карнавальном костюме чёртика. Оба делают вид, будто так и было.

Мёрдок со своей детской чёрно-белой системой мира всё же догадывается, что на самом деле Нат ему не принадлежит, а Клинт вынужден признать, что Сорвиголова действительно полезен на тёмных улицах Адской кухни.

Они всё делают втроём — работают, пьют кофе, трахаются, перевязывают друг другу раны. Это не страшно — к плохому быстро привыкаешь, а Клинт привык привыкать к плохому. У него был выбор, и он его сделал — лучше всё же просыпаться с человеком, который держит тебя на этом свете и в рассудке. Даже если есть кто-то третий.

Втроём лучше, чем поодиночке.

Кажется, это единственное, что по-настоящему сшивает их в единое целое без анестезии.

Нат не поднимает тему выбора и уклоняется от ответа даже тогда, когда Мёрдок витиевато намекает, что устал. Сам он по-британски невозмутим, когда Романова приходит после душа на диван, кладёт голову ему на колени, а ноги забрасывает на Клинта.

Это странная, шаткая гармония. Нечто устойчивое, сложенное из трёх острых, царапающих друг друга осколков.

Они с Мёрдоком подчёркнуто называют друг друга по фамилиям, кривят улыбки, стараются не впадать в молчаливое бессильное бешенство, когда перевешивает одна чаша весов. Она берёт от каждого то, что не может дать другой. У Мёрдока нет лёгких острых шуток, Нат не делит с ним через затяжку на крыше последнюю сигарету, не заходит спонтанно в душ, чтобы по-быстрому прижаться к стене, грубо и без лишних эмоций. Клинт не приучен мягко и молчаливо обнимать, заваривать мудрёные чаи, она не сворачивается клубком у него под боком, когда что-нибудь болит под очередной повязкой.

Мёрдок опасен.

Клинт старается не зацикливаться на этой мысли, но каждый раз вспоминает о ней, когда сшивает на теле Сорвиголовы края свежих ран и мысленно считает старые. Сам Сатана точно не знает, как Мёрдоку удаётся быть промежуточным звеном между нормальными людьми и такими, как Клинт и Нат. Это известно лишь католическому богу, который слишком щедро одарил своего сына умением любить и страдать. Он целый изнутри, непростительно целый даже после всего, что с ним случилось. Но однажды Мёрдок или надломится, или сможет перенять у Клинта это отрезвляющее жёсткое понимание, необходимое Наташе, и всё закончится. Нужды в присутствии в жизни Романовой у её напарника не будет.

Весна катится в пропасть, пропитанная кровью, солёным потом и сумасшествием, и снайперское чутьё Клинта шепчет: кто-то из них обязательно не доживёт до лета.

***

Нельзя всё время твердить себе соломоново «И это пройдёт».

Библейские мудрости не помогают оставаться праведным, когда смертные грехи смешиваются в крови, отравляют подобно радиации. Что-то крепнет внутри Мэтта, царапает, ворочаясь в груди, скребётся о рёбра.

Однажды оно прорывается, и мир вспыхивает в темноте огнём.

Мэтт ещё ведёт пальцами по влажной горячей спине Таши, когда стон Бартона хрипло взрывается в ушах, затихает, оставляя контуженным, и становится слышно, как она старательно глотает. 

От этого внутреннюю сторону век вдруг заливает багровой яростью. Мэтт порывисто выходит из разгорячённой Таши, но низ живота предательски сладко и коротко сводит в самый последний момент. Тяжёлые капли обрушиваются на её поясницу.

Мэтт больше не понимает, где чьё сердцебиение — все три сливаются в оглушительный безумный гул, по шее к вискам взбирается жар, и он едва ли не сбегает со смятой постели в душ. Врубает ледяную воду на полную, даже не закрыв дверцу кабинки до конца, упирается ладонью в кафель на стене, зло, как раненый хищник, выгибая спину.

Кафель не гладкий. Дешёвка. Неровность на неровности. Каждый дефект напоминает чей-то ненавистный шрам.

Поцелуй за стеной, мокрый и бесстыдный, слышен даже сквозь дробный стук капель о тонкий пластик.

Мэтт проваливается в полыхающее безвременье и не может разобрать — это он шипит сквозь сжатые зубы или это с его пламенной кожи испаряются ледяные дорожки воды. 

Никогда ещё не было так трудно.

Никогда ещё он не сдерживался из самых последних сил.

Нельзя выходить из душа, пока не пройдёт желание сломать Бартону шею. Услышать вместо этих стонов хруст позвонков.

Мэтт борется со своим последним искушением, пока Бартон не появляется в ванной, распалённый, расслабленный и бесцеремонный. Он возится у раковины, включив воду, и каждое движение бесит Мэтта до белого каления.

Бартон слишком горячий и живой там, за ледяным потоком и пластиком. 

Бартон такой же, как Мэтт; он не может быть таким же?

Или на самом деле они одинаковые, и тогда…

Мэтт грохает стенкой душевой кабинки, делает шаг на мокрый пол, хватает Бартона за голое раскалённое плечо и почти бьёт спиной о холодную стену. Правая рука сжимается на его остром кадыке, царапающем ладонь, под пальцами весело и тепло бьётся кровоток.

Можно всё это закончить. Сейчас. Немедленно.

От этой мысли вдруг становится ненормально радостно и легко, и Мэтт отчаянно, безумно улыбается, стискивая пальцы. Его после смерти будет ждать ад за убийство Бартона? Он уже согласен. Смерть — не сейчас, не сегодня, вероятно, не завтра. Ад — всего лишь на вечность.

И хуже, чем сейчас, когда каждую секунду, каждый вдох и каждый выдох Таши он делит с Бартоном, уже не будет.

Мэтт не сразу понимает — что-то не так.

Бартон не сопротивляется, и его горло под ладонью дрожит, как у большого урчащего дикого кота. Он стоит, спокойно опустив руки, раскрывшись навстречу. Расслабленный и горячий.

Смеётся Мэтту в лицо, зная, что не услышит ни единого его слова сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Сделай это, — убийственно спокойно говорит Бартон. — Сделай это и проиграешь, Мэтти.

Хочется уничтожить его немедленно. Ещё чуть-чуть — и Бартон захрипит, дёрнется, потеряет своё спокойствие, и Мэтт с хрустом размажет всю его нескладную жизнь, калечащую чужие, по дешёвому кафелю. Он заплатит за это недорого.

Всего лишь своей душой и рассудком.

Ладонь сжимается, и смех Бартона мешается с хрипом. Виски Мэтта горят, и в них грохочет кровь. Бартон вскидывает обе руки, неожиданно нескладно и мягко, и это вызывает лишь косую, истеричную, дьявольскую усмешку.

Но он не пытается отбиться — он касается пальцами ключиц Мэтта, тонко и чутко, безмерно нагло, чертит по мокрой коже восемь горячих линий. Вниз, поперёк шрамов, к бёдрам.

Мэтт крупно вздрагивает, ощущая совсем ненужное и чужое, становится беззащитным, и ладонь на шее Бартона разжимается сама. Он сухо кашляет, не в силах перестать смеяться, трёт шею и кидает в Мэтта полотенцем.

— Во-первых, прикройся. Во-вторых, я знал, что ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит Бартон. — Ты только думаешь, что не испытываешь страха, Мэтти. Ты никогда не смотрел в прицел с обеих сторон, зная, что как только будет нажат спусковой крючок, кто-то взаправду умрёт. Ты боишься быть таким, как я, но не боишься сдохнуть. Глупо. Я заебался отстреливать тех, кто может тебя убить.

Вода льётся по рукам Бартона. Мэтт оборачивает бёдра полотенцем, садится на пол у душевой кабины, и кровь отливает от висков.

— Синяков мне наставил, мудила, — небрежно попрекает Бартон и оставляет Мэтта истерически смеяться на полу в одиночестве.

***

Клинт встретил её когда-то разбитой на десятки осколков. Загубленной изначально. В «Красной Комнате» никого не учили любви, дружбе, состраданию. Детские души там дробили на части, выбирали и выбрасывали то, что никогда не должно пригодиться убийце. Не давали ни единого шанса стать целым. Любовь заменяли похотью, дружбу — сотрудничеством, сострадание — огнестрельным милосердием. Клинт, в прошлом сирота из цирка и бандит, сам был собран заново — собственной силой воли и Филом Коулсоном.

Он узнал в Наташе такую же изуродованную душу. Он понял, как ей помочь. Как постепенно починить сломанное хотя бы так, чтобы в грудной клетке не гулял ледяной сквозняк.

Их отношения действительно походили на наркотическую зависимость. Несколько лет они сходились и расходились, искали друг друга в моменты глубочайших кризисов в чужих городах и в чужих постелях, тянулись друг ко другу после провалов и отталкивали, когда лечение друг другом превращалось в методичное взаимное опустошение.

Равновесия не было.

И Наташа, и Клинт пытались найти кого-то другого. Полную противоположность. Не сироту, не убийцу, не бродягу. Но каждый раз эти попытки превращались в пыль. Чужак из мира нормальных людей не может знать, когда дать пощёчину, когда — обнять до боли, а когда — выбить из взлетающей к виску руки пистолет.

Чёртов Мэтт Мёрдок застрял когда-то между двумя мирами, не определился — и Клинт не так давно осознал, что именно такой человек мог удержать их вместе. Тот, кто неиссякаемо бы черпал из себя пресловутую «нормальность», заполняя пустоты Наташиной души.

Всё это время Клинт позволял ему это делать, но ждал надлома с тревогой, каждый раз подстреливая недобитых врагов Сорвиголовы. Отдавал долг тем, на что не был способен Мэтт.

Мёрдок нужен Наташе. 

Они оба нужны Наташе.

И Клинт хорохорится после срыва Мэтта, но чувствует: что-то вот-вот изменится.

Нат не задаёт вопросов, хотя ловит Клинта утром в гостиной и хмуро разглядывает кровоподтёки на шее. Наверное, потому, что это может повлечь за собой выбор, а сил поставить точку во всём этом у неё нет. Весь день проходит в тишине, и вечером, когда Фил вдруг отменяет миссию, молчат все трое. Только Мёрдок крутит «Lounge act» по кругу, до полного осточертения, и его пальцы выбивают по давно забытой на коленях папке нервный гранжевый ритм. Нат бродит по дому в майке и коротких спортивных шортах, хотя обычно носит по очереди их рубашки. Гремит в раковине тарелками после ужина, и из открытого крана течёт вода.

Клинт вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь, валяясь на полу, и стаскивает слуховой аппарат — на случай, если кто-то всё же решит поговорить об этом.  
Затихают вода, голос Кобейна, шаги Наташи, припадочный стук. Становится хорошо.

Но вскоре Нат подходит к нему. Подаёт слуховой аппарат, кусая нижнюю губу. Рядом с ней стоит потерянный Мёрдок.

Клинт садится на полу. Нехотя возвращает аппарат на место. Наташа тянет его за запястье, хватает за руку и Мёрдока, тащит их обоих в спальню. Усаживает на кровать и опускается на колени между ними.

Левая ладонь Наташи ложится на щёку Клинта. Правая — на щёку Мэтта.

— Послушайте, — вдруг говорит она очень строго и серьёзно. — Я не могу разорваться надвое. Не смейте убивать друг друга. Вы нужны мне оба.

И Наташа целует их абсолютно одинаково, пусть и по очереди. Сначала Клинта. Потом Мэтта. Потом снова Клинта. И снова Мэтта.

Она укладывает их на постель одновременно, падает между ними, обнимает обеими руками, прижимая к груди. Клинт вдруг усмехается, не в силах разобраться, почему приходит облегчение. Так правильно. Так нужно. И никакого секса сегодня — это тоже правильно.

Издёрганный Мэтт затихает. Клинт смотрит, как пальцы Нат касаются чужого затылка — и понимает, что давно не ревнует. Тянется губами к её шее почти расслабленно, как целый. Невзначай задевает локоть Мёрдока пальцами — и тот догадывается поцеловать Наташу в шею с другой стороны.  
Она улыбается, и Клинт, вдруг вспомнив первый день знакомства, перехватывает ладонь Мэтта, кладёт на бедро Нат и осторожно ведёт чужим пальцем до родинки, уже спрятанной под короткими шортами. 

— Здесь, — выдыхает Клинт с беззлобной усмешкой. — Родинка. 

Нат не удивляется ничему. 

Мэтт улыбается, и это похоже на обещание хрупкого мира.

Клинт вдруг понимает, что до первой ночи лета они оба дожили живыми, и от этого становится ещё легче.

***

С утра в трубках у Таши и Бартона гудят голоса начальства. Сначала их просят отложить наблюдение и не высовываться, и Коулсон — тот, что всегда говорит мягко и интеллигентно, даже если ситуацию нельзя описать без нецензурных воплей — даже спокойно выдыхает в трубку. Мэтт тоже расслабляется.

Первое летнее утро не такое уж и плохое, хотя звонки порядком надоедают и в душевой кабине втроём очень тесно. Мэтт пытается понять, когда и у кого убеждённый атеист Бартон научился прощать, почему он так легко и искренне смеётся, хотя голос у него всё ещё хрипит сильнее обычного, но тёплая приятная погода и такая же тёплая Таша заставляют его выбросить эти мысли из головы.

Да, это она невольно втянула их во всю эту немыслимо греховную историю, и ничего нельзя исправить. Но те же слова Таши, что положили вчера последнюю печать на мелком соглашении Мэтта с личными демонами, стали молитвой, которая способна уберечь его от потери души. Она схватила его за руку над пропастью, в которую он чуть не шагнул.

Они оба нужны ей — и в это верится. В это необходимо верить, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Все трое успевают расслабиться и начать строить планы на вечер, когда у Таши снова звонит телефон. Это другое начальство, выше и противнее, и голос у этого мужчины всё время такой, будто он вот-вот скажет «Я так устал от всего этого дерьма» и сплюнет.

Ник Фьюри говорит, что Рука должна что-то передать «цели» завтра. Он обещает прислать подкрепление, но зачистку разведанной базы нужно начать уже сейчас, чтобы успеть устроить там засаду.

Таша тяжело вздыхает, нехотя поднимает голову с колен Мэтта и пытается встать. Бартон всё ещё придерживает её за ноги, и Мэтт шутя бросает в него диванной подушкой.

***

Бартон шутит, что ситуация штатная — у них с Ташей никогда и ничто не шло по плану, и Мэтт яркое тому доказательство. Обидеться не выходит.  
Трое — это слишком мало на почти собравшуюся боевую группу Руки и на недавно достроенное, якобы пустое высотное здание с многоэтажной подземной парковкой, где они базируются. Приходится рассредоточиться, пользуясь разведанной информацией и своими боевыми привычками, чтобы не дать Руке собрать против них все свои силы разом. Каждому не привыкать сражаться в одиночку. Бартон берёт на себя ниндзя, которых ему проще всех заметить, Мэтт — огромное скопище рядовых на верхних этажах парковки, Таша выбирает малочисленных и не самых манёвренных, но хорошо обученных противников в глубине.

Мэтт прекрасно слышит эти два сердцебиения и два дыхания где угодно. Не перепутает их ни с чьими больше. Он выжидает, пока Бартон и Таша просочатся на свои позиции намеченными путями, ждёт первого свиста стрелы и рокота шокера. Только потом он обесточивает верхний уровень, погружает его во мрак и устраивает заварушку.

Противник хорошо изучен, и Мэтт сосредоточенно спокоен. Его не выбивает из колеи ни боль, ни лишний обнаруженный противник. Он выводит их из строя методично и бесстрашно, стараясь не вслушиваться, как Бартон и Таша гасят на других этажах одно сердцебиение за другим. Они всегда до ужасающей красоты точны и холодны в драке, не растрачивают зря удары пульса. На поле боя срывам не место — для этого есть кровать.

Запаха крови на верхнем уровне становится очень много. Он растворяет в себе замедленные удары сердец бессознательных противников, тихие стоны тех, кто ещё в чувстве. Мэтт спускается на этаж ниже, пользуясь передышкой и утирая разбитый нос.

Бартон перемещается между бетонными перекрытиями быстрее, почти не скрывается на пустом этаже, откуда уже сдёрнули охрану, и Мэтт различает его негромкий торопливо-чеканный шаг. У Таши остаётся мало противников, но, скорее всего, туда стянут рядовую охрану.  
Мэтт колеблется, размышляя, где нужнее его помощь. Бартон сдавленно матерится двумя этажами ниже, вырывает из костюма и бросает на пол что-то стальное и мелкое — должно быть, сюрикен. Выпускает сразу три стрелы и что-то подрывает, снова умудрившись не обрушить всё здание. Его противников не слышно.

Таша дерётся. Громко перезаряжает пистолет. Дела у неё идут неважно — охрана, которая прежде колебалась, идти наверх к Бартону и Мэтту или спускаться к Таше, ломится вниз.

Мэтт принимает верное решение — минует этаж, где устраивает фейерверк Бартон, и пытается продраться к Таше. Хотя бы задержать охрану, оставив ей только тех, кого планировалось изначально.

Он встревает за два уровня до своей цели. Должно быть, его замечает кто-то из охраны, потому что начинается знатная потасовка.

Мэтт улавливает даже в драке, как Бартон стреляет по своим невидимым врагам, как Таша тоже что-то подрывает на нижнем уровне и снова перезаряжается, перекатившись по полу. Её противников слышно — их двое, и сердце Таши уже бьётся быстрее их сердец.

Соперников слишком много для Мэтта. Он вслушивается ещё отчаяннее, когда его зажимают в угол. У Таши остаётся один противник, тяжело рассекающий воздух клинком, от которого она прячется и отстреливается, пытаясь уйти наверх; вокруг Бартона позванивают цепи, но он уничтожает противников одного за другим и тоже направляется к Мэтту.

Мёрдоки всегда поднимаются, когда их бьют, но Мэтт ещё даже не упал — он блокирует удары двух врагов, прижавших его к стене, почти все, ищет способ стряхнуть хотя бы одного, совершить манёвр и поднять нунчаки. Сначала есть надежда дождаться помощи, но и Бартона, и Ташу задерживают на их уровнях.

Мэтт бросается вперёд очертя голову, получает жёсткий удар в солнечное сплетение, пошатывается — и вдруг слышит железный свист и тяжёлый всплеск с хрустом.

После этого сердцебиение Таши вдруг теряется в доброй сотне одинаковых.

Тонет и растворяется в кровавом запахе из самых глубин преисподней, заполняющем сознание до края.

***

Пульс Бартона мерцает, как маяк, пробивается сквозь бетонное перекрытие этажом ниже, бесстрастно и чётко задаёт ритм остановившемуся сердцу Мэтта.

Чужие удары, лишние удары — оглушают. Ничего больше не слышно, только этот гул улья.

По запахам Мэтт ориентироваться тоже не может. Всё пахнет одинаково, солёным свежим железом, перебивая обоняние.

Надо найти Ташу.

Надо.

Опуститься.

Ниже.

...Оказывается, это очень легко: взреветь, лишившись почти всех чувств, самоубийственно открыться, броситься на противника, не ощутить ожог стали на рёбрах, схватить нунчаки.

Ещё проще — затянуть их чуть сильнее, обвив чужую шею, и услышать короткий хруст.

Улей гудит на один голос тише, когда противник безжизненно рушится на пол.

Мэтт вдруг успокаивается, поворачивая голову второго в захвате не так, чтобы стало больно, а так, чтобы стало тихо. Ещё тише.  
Выключить их всех. Спуститься ниже. Различить сердцебиение Таши, найти её и забрать.

Мэтт больше не колеблется. 

Он идёт сквозь уровень до лестницы, не думая о защите, не думая об аккуратности. Он слышит чьё-то незнакомое сердце — и просто выключает его под удивительно мерное биение своего собственного.

Ниже.

Ниже.

Ещё ступенька.

Оборачиваться назад не нужно. 

Таша внизу. Бартон легко найдёт их. Он уже спускается за Мэттом.

Он не потеряет их — они будут там, откуда так сильно пахнет кровью.

Он не пройдёт мимо — ниже уже не спуститься. 

Улей стихает медленно. Остаётся одно, мешающее, назойливое, порядком раненое, когда Мэтт ступает на нижний уровень. Дышать здесь нечем — один металл. Должно, наверное, пахнуть ещё хоть чем-то, у смерти и у ада много запахов, но здесь — только кровь.

— Таша? — зовёт он темноту, делая шаг по мокрому и скользкому. По-настоящему вслепую. — Таша?

Сердцебиение Бартона нагоняет его со спины, странно замедляясь, и стрела свистит раньше, чем тяжёлый клинок успевает взмыть в воздух.

***

— Таша? 

Клинт стоит за спиной у Мэтта молча. Его лук опущен, и его пульс заторможен. Будто он скоро остановится вовсе.

— Клинт, где Таша?

Мэтт оборачивается, впервые называя его по имени. Стаскивает свой дурацкий шлем и мотает головой так, будто он мешает ему слышать. Бросает на пол.

Алые блики уцелевших ламп оживляют неподвижные глаза на растерянном лице.

Клинт вздрагивает и отступает на полшага. Выдыхает, глядя на свежие брызги крови на берцах. 

Никакая сила в мире не заставит Клинта сказать Мэтту, что Таша здесь. Прямо здесь, у его ног. В этой чёрно-багровой луже на бетонном полу. Среди черепков чего-то глиняного или каменного, тёмно поблескивающих клинков но-дачи и мёртвых тел. Слева и справа от Мэтта, разрубленная надвое поперёк.

Никакая сила в мире не заставит Клинта сказать Мэтту, что Таши больше нет.

Если бы Клинт был целым — он бы разбился здесь и сейчас.

Но целых здесь не осталось.

Мэтт оборачивается почти испуганно и заторможенно. Знакомо до боли — вскоре после этого наступит безразличие и опустошение. Потом случится срыв.

Нат больше нет.

Клинт говорит это себе, делая шаг вперёд и отбрасывая лук.

Нат больше нет, но есть Мэтт, и его нельзя бросать в этом аду.

Они были нужны ей оба.

Мэтт вздрагивает, когда Клинт молча обнимает его со спины, задевает глубокую, но не смертельную рану. Его нужно держать крепко. Очень крепко. 

— Клинт, — голос Мэтта становится беспомощным, — Таша...

Слова подобрать оказывается сложнее. Клинт подбирает их целую вечность, зажимая ладонью разрезанный бок Мэтта и слушая его прерывистое дыхание.

И всё-таки вместо простого и невозможного «Таши больше нет» говорит другое:

— Теперь нас двое.


End file.
